jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Mon Mothma Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 17.03.07 bis zum 31.03.07 * Es ist zwar meine erste (Jedipedia) Nominerung, doch ich halte den Artikel für recht gut, weshalb ich ihn einfach mal nominieren. --Asajj 17:14, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * Der Artikel ist wirklich ausführlich geschrieben und er ist anschaulich enthält gute Bilder die sehr gut in den Artikel eingegliedert sind. Auf jeden Fall muss ich gestehen das ich bevor ich den Artikel gelesen hatte gar nicht wusste wer Mon Mothma war. -- Jango 17:25, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * gefällt mir. Epsenight 18:37, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ja, sehr gut--Yoda41 21:44, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Warum auch nicht? Ben Kenobi 14:00, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich hatte selbst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt diesen Artikel zu nominieren, insofern freue ich mich heute dafür stimmen zu können, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:11, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * Obwohl sie so wichtig für die Rebellion ist, gibt es ja nur so "wenig" drüber zu schreiben. Artikel ist schön, deshalb PRO! --DarthMomse 16:44, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich finde der Artikel ist gut geschrieben! gefällt mir:)--Heiliger Klingone 16:48, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) * Der Artikel ist wirklich gut geschrieben! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:25, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) * :Der Artikel ist detailreich und gut geschrieben, also warum nicht? --Dark Lord of the Shit * :Mir gefällt der Artikel, da die Texte anständig geschrieben sind und die Bilder passend eingegliedert sind. Nur find ich irgendwie die Bezeichnung: "Staatschefin der Rebellenallianz" in den Rebellionsabschnitten und demeinen Bild unpassend. Seit wann ist die Rebellenallianz ein Staat? Trifft Anführerin es nicht besser? Der Artikel ist aber dennoch exzellent.Meister Yoda 21:39, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Naja, der Artikel ist vielleicht recht gut, aber dafür schlecht formatiert, zu wenig freizeichen und dadurch schwierig zu lesen. Periphalos 21:21, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) * Eine aus vielen Quellen sehr gut zusammengestellte Biografie, die Erstaunliches über eine Person zutage fördert, die man "eigentlich" in erster Linie nur als Randfigur der Filme kennt. RC-9393 Admin 21:34, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Ich schließe mich an. Premia Admin 21:40, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Jabiim Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 17.03.07 bis zum 31.03.07 * : Ich habe gerade den Artikel gelesen, da ich kurz zuvor den Comic dazu gelesen habe und bin beeindruckt über die Ausführlichkeit dieses Artikels. Hier wird wirklich jede Einzelheit aufgenommen, die auch im gleichnamigen Comic behandelt wird. Dabei wirkt der Artikel aber keinesfalls in die Länge gezogen, da er wirklich sehr gut formuliert und schön sachlich geschrieben ist. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:38, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * Auf jeden Fall dafür. --Asajj 20:34, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich hab den Comic auch letztens erst gelesen. Alles drin, alles dran. Ben Kenobi 14:01, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:23, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * :Ich habe das Comic selber! Besser hätte man das nicht schreiben können!--Heiliger Klingone 16:51, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich kenn den Comic nicht, hört sich aber interessant an, sehr schöner Artikel--Yoda41 20:33, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Battlefront II Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 18.03.07 bis zum 01.04.07 * : Da ich das Spiel selber habe kann ich nur sagen das der Artikel super geschrieben ist und al das wiedergibt was im Spiel möglich ist und ich nachdem ich diesen Artikel las es mir kaufen würde wenn ich nicht schon hätte weil alles drin steht was man wissen muss Jango 01:24, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich habe das Spiel zwar auch, spiele es sogar in einem Clan. Aber exzellent ist er für mich nicht. Der Großteil besteht einfach nur aus Auflistungen von Einheiten, Fahrzeugen, usw. Zu dem Spiel kann man viel mehr schreiben. Was man noch in den Artikel reinbringen könnte: Ligen und Clans, die Karten beschreiben, Vor- und Nachteile der einzelnen Einheiten und Fahrzeuge, bekannte Bugs, der schlechte Netzwerkcode. Ein paar Dinge die mir jetzt spontan eingefallen sind, aber es gibt noch mehr. --Assassin 02:52, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich weiß nicht recht, der Artikel ist zwar recht lang, besteht jedodch nur aus Auflistungen. Deshalb neutral. --Asajj 12:26, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * Sehr wenig Text, nur auflistungen, zu wenig. Epsenight 12:34, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Das ist mir auf jeden Fall zu viel Aufzählung. Das ganze Spiel wird nur stichwortartig beschrieben. Ich würde mit wünschen, wenigstens die Handlung in einem Fließtext nachlesen zu können. An sich ist der Artikel okay, aber exzellent ist er nicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:19, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Da ist auf jeden Fall mehr drin, für mich ist der ganze Text nur eine Auflistung. Schade. Aber das kann sich ja noch ändern... liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:25, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * Für mich gehört da eher ein "Artikel muss bearbeitet werden" hin. --DarthMomse 16:40, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Definitiv zu wenig für einen Stern. Listen reichen da nicht aus. Nicht exzellent. Ben Kenobi 15:27, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich bin auch Fan des Spiels und mir hat der Beitrag gut gefallen, allerdings schrappt der Beitrag nur knapp an Neutral vorbei(3+als Schulnote) somit hoffe ich, dass er noch besser wird.Die Auflistungen nerven zwar sind aber an manchen Stellen notwendig.Diablo2 21:18, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich glaube nicht, das man je aus nem Artikel für ein Spiel einen Exzellenten Artikel machen kann, da fehlt einfach die Tiefe--Yoda41 20:30, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich finde auch das der Artikel nicht als exzellent genannt werden sollte, da es (wie schon gesagt)zum größten Teil nur eine Auflistung von Einheiten ist. OOM-14 13:46, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Mein 41. Namensvetter liegt da genau richtig. Sorry, aber so nicht. Meister Yoda 19:28, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Tyber Zann Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 18.03.07 bis zum 01.04.07 * : Sehr schöne Ausarbeitung. Von A bis Z alles drin. --Modgamers 15:12, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Danke für die Nominierung. Allerdings stimmt "von A bis Z" nicht ganz - ich warte noch auf die Antwort von Effective Media bezüglich der Synchronsprecher von FoC. Ben Kenobi 15:34, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ich kenne das spiel zwar nicht, aber der Artikel ist sehr ansprechend--Yoda41 15:36, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Sehr schön gemacht, Ben Kenobi ^^ --DarthMomse 16:44, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) **Wieso Moddi? Ich war das... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 16:45, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) **Oh...sorry ^^. Bild:;-).gif --DarthMomse 16:52, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Exzellenter Artikel. Großes Lob an den Verfasser, Ben Kenobi. Premia Admin 17:47, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Hat mir sehr gut gefallen. --Assassin 22:39, 18. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Außerordentlich ich musste mir eine Sonnenbrille anziehen weil dieser Artikel vor Exzelenntität nur so strahlt Jango 23:28, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) * : Ja, ich kann mich da nur anschließen. Der Artikel ist sehr ausführlich und ist auch für Nichtbesitzer von Empire at War, wie ich einer bin, zugänglich. Gut finde ich auch, dass einige Interessante Punkte Hinter den Kulissen mit aufgenommen wurden. Alles in allem Exzellent, keine Frage... Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:19, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Ich habe den Artikel eben gelesen und finde ihn gut! Auch die Person Tyber Zann finde ich sympatisch!:)--Heiliger Klingone 18:58, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Von mir gibt's auch ein Pro - ein informativer und zugänglicher Artikel, gerade für Leute, die Empire at War nicht kennen! RC-9393 Admin 21:30, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir. --Asajj 17:12, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Ich spiele EaW und nach dem Artikel denke sogar mal nach, mir FoC zu holen. Meister Yoda 19:25, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Enklave Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.03.07 bis zum 08.04.07 * Ein weiterer, exzellenter Artikel aus der Ben Kenobi-Schmiede. Die Jedi-Enklave wird wirklich ausführlich beschrieben, zumal sie recht unbekannt ist. Beide Daumen hoch. Premia Admin 21:58, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Hast recht.. der ist wirklich gut. Und die Bilder passen auch zum Text, und sind nicht einfach irgendwelche Bilder, weil im Text darüber gesprochen wird. Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 17:14, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Guter Artikel. Überraschend, dass der Artikel erst jetzt auffällt, obwohl es ihn schon lange in dieser Form gibt. --Assassin 17:20, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Artikel. DAFÜR. --Asajj 17:21, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Ich mag das Gebäude nicht, den Artikel dafür umso mehr! Meister Yoda 19:27, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Ein toller Artikel gut geschrieben viele Bilder (obwohle es nicht viele davon gibt meineswissens) anschaulich angeordnet und voralledingen passen sie wie schon gesagt zu den jeweilligen Textstellen. Gute Arbeit Ben!!! Jango 07:51, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Vollkommen ausreichend für den Artikel auch ein exzellent zu geben! DarthMomse 16:04, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST)